Lost forever?
by Lunavista
Summary: Bella Swan is the happiest girl in the world.But then something happens that makes her the most miserable person ever. She loses her memory and witnesses something that could kill her.When Edward comes in her life can he save her or hurt her more?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**Epilogue**

You know when you have this great feeling of life and you feel like nothing can ruin in it for you?

Well it can. I loved my life, my school, my friends and especially my parents.

They weren't the kind of parents that were weird. They were the kind that were, strange as it may be, cool.

They totally understood me and loved me for who I was. Whenever I had this dream I wanted to go after, they wouldn't stop it by saying it was foolish. They'd always encourage me to pursue it.

They were the kind that whenever I felt down in the dumps, the only people that I would seek comfort from were them.

They knew exactly what to say and when to say it. True I might've made mistakes in my life and so did they but that was how we were all connected and how well we understood each other.

But that was then. This is now.

And I wish now more than anything in the world that I was dead. Just like them.

_**AN: So this is it. Tell me how it is so far and if I should continue. I know it's a bit short but the rest of the chapters are going to be long. I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

_Chapter 1_

_*Past*_

_We sat down all together in the family room, laughing at a new movie we had just bought._

_If you'd peered at us through the window we, looked like the perfect family. Sitting down and goofing off._

_And you can see in our eyes how much love we had for each other._

_Just the three of us; Mom, Dad, and me. The trio that perfected this family._

_The day before it happened. _

_We were oblivious as to what would happen tomorrow and we preferred it that way._

_*Present*_

It was a beautiful day to go out to the park. Just me and my parents.

We were the kind of family that liked to do outdoor activities and spend most of our together.

That's why I loved my parents.

Even though I was 17, I still loved to go out with them.

I wasn't the most sociable person so I didn't have a lot of friends. But I was fine with that.

My name is Bella Swan. I live in Phoenix with my parents, Renee and Charlie.

Both my parents were doctors and got a fair amount of salary. So I didn't see any reason why anyone had any business with us.

We were an average family.

Until…..

_As we strolled around the park, I noticed some men in long jackets sitting down on a bench, reading a news paper._

_That's odd, I thought, why are they wearing jackets on such a sunny day?_

_But I just shrugged it off. I had no idea how right I was._

_As we just rounded a corner, suddenly out of nowhere, sounds of guns and bullets were being heard. _

_Mayhem was everywhere. I could see people running in all directions, trying to escape the men._

_The parents were crying, trying to reach their children to get them into safety before it was too late._

_But I noticed the men were directing their attention at only us. Before I had time to think, my parents were shoving me down on the floor to duck._

_But then I saw it was too late for them. I saw as how the bullets hit them like canons and blood splattered everywhere including on me. _

_It took a while to register what happened. My eyes were glued to the men who had the guns. I had a glimpse at their faces and how they looked._

_And they also noticed how I could see them. I saw a flash of anger in one of their eyes but before they could so much lift the gun, they heard police sirens right behind me._

_With one last menacing look at me, they got into their car and zoomed off so fast, no one could catch them._

_But I couldn't care. All I could think about was my parents. And as the police rushed to where I was lying they heard a heart-breaking sob break through my lips before I finally blacked out._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

_I was running around a forest trying to find him. I stopped awhile, leaning against a tree, gasping for air. _

_I felt disoriented and confused. I was beginning to feel the panic rise in my chest as I quickly quickened my pace. _

_Where was he?_

_And more importantly, who was he?_

I abruptly woke and sat up, breathing heavily. That was some dream.

What did it mean? And who was the guy I was looking? This didn't make any sense to me.

What was going on?

As I kept thinking I momentarily forgot where I was.

I looked at my surroundings trying to figure out where I was. It was a hospital but I felt there was something about it that made me recognize it?

There was something about it that made feel, I don't know, weird?

What was that feeling in me? I felt like I've been here before, but at the same time, haven't.

What was wrong with me? And what had happened that made me wound up in the hospital?

I could feel myself panicking, when I suddenly heard a loud,' BEEP'.

What was that? I then noticed that my arm was attached to a tube and saw that it was just the beeping of my heart.

_**What happened? **_

That was the question I kept repeating to myself.

I was lost in my own thoughts when the door was opened.

A doctor came in accompanied by two police officers.

"Aah, Bella, you're awake!" exclaimed the doctor.

I looked skeptically at him. He didn't look like a very warm person and I felt a bit intimidated by him.

He looked like he was in his forties, with black hair on his half bald head. His eyes were scrawny like and the shade of brown.

All in all, not a very friendly face if you ask me.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?"Asked the doctor.

I didn't respond to him. I didn't feel fine at all. I felt annoyed.

I couldn't take this anymore. The friendliness, how he knew my name, and what happened to me to get in here.

So I just blurted out, "Who are you and what happened?"

The doctor and the officers looked at me questioningly.

"You don't know?"Said one of the officers.

"No I don't! So can someone please explain to me what's going on here?!"

I didn't mean to yell, but I had to.

The doctor looked at me questioningly and asked, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know! I don't know what the heck happened here! I barely know who I am!"

"Okay okay calm down miss," said the other officer.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? I know nothing about my life and you're all just sitting there thinking that it's not a problem at all!"

"Listen miss we'll tell you everything you need to know", said officer Jasper (I could finally read his name tag), "I just need you to stop yelling a bit".

I debated whether I should calm down or keep panicking.

I chose to calm down.

"OK please start from the beginning".

"Well, first of all, do you remember your parents, "asked the other officer, Emmet?

My parents? Wait I don't know who my parents are now?

Why does trying to think of them ring a bell?

And why is this feeling getting stronger?

"No," I replied after I was in deep thought.

"Well we have to tell you something about them, and I don't think you're going to like it".

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it. Sorry to leave it in a cliffy but I was tempted.**_

_**So please review and tell what you think! **_

_**Pretty please**__**?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same thing. Blah blah blah.**

**So here is the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

I held my breath as I waited for them to tell me what happened to my parents.

I mean what's the worst that could have happened right?

"They are…uh… dead."

Oh, so _that's _the worst that could happen.

And then suddenly, like out of the blue, I felt this tugging in my chest. Like someone was ripping my heart out.

But I couldn't understand it, was I close to my parents?

The officers and doctor exchanged glances with each other.

"Are you upset?"They asked.

"I...I don't know." I replied uncertainly.

Was I?

"I think I'm upset I never got to know them but other than that, I'm ok".

Right?

"And…uh… miss swan, we need to tell you some other things about your parents. The reason they got killed", said officer Jasper.

"Can you give us a moment", asked Officer Emmet, addressing the doctor.

After the doctor exited the ward, the officers gave me their full attention.

"Well?"

"We... Uh..,"the y exchanged glances, "we found out who they really were."

"They weren't doctors as they presumably told you, "said Emmet.

"They were actually undercover scientists who were working for a criminal named James Croaky."

"Against their will of course," Jasper said reassuringly to me after seeing the expression on my face.

"Well what does that have to do with me?"I asked.

"We need the doctor", Emmet concluded.

The doctor re entered the ward.

"We need you to explain," they said in unison.

He sighed."Ok"

"Well... The reason you're here is that u were there when your parents got killed."

"Really?" I said. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well while you were there, the police managed to ask you if you had seen the assassins face before you blacked out." (_**A/N I didn't write that in my previous chapter)**_

"Did I?"I asked softly.

"Yes".

I struggled to see if I remembered anything, but I couldn't remember anything at all!

Not even life before my parents was killed.

"Why can't I remember?"

"Well," they all exchanged a long look again before responding.

"I did some tests and they all came out correctly. I'm afraid you have amnesia."

Amnesia? The disease thing that makes you lose your memory?

So that explains why I can't remember anything.

Unsurprisingly, that didn't make me feel any better.

"So what do you want from me?"I asked now with more force.

"It's not what we need from you, "said Jasper.

"It's what you need from us," said Emmet, completing the sentence for him.

"How so?"

"We know how James works. If he saw you catching a glimpse of him or one of his men, He'll hunt you down. He'd want to make sure you were dead and not tell the police anything. "Said Emmet.

"So we want to offer you protection. At least until you get your memory back. Until then, we have to place you under constant supervision."

I needed time to register all this. First my parents were assassinated, now I'm being hunted down by some crazy criminal?

I just sighed. I needed this protection if it meant keeping me alive.

"Ok, I need the protection."

For the first time since they got here, the two officers beamed.

"Excellent!" they exclaimed.

"I'll just get the preparations ready."Said Jasper.

Wait a second. Preparations? Am I like moving outside the state?

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Are you moving me outside the state?"

"Well that was kind of the point," said Jasper.

"But... But… I don't know anyone outside the state. Where am I going to live? And who's this woman that's going to protect me?"

"That's what I meant by preparations. Don't worry; we are going to get you a whole new identity. And who said it was a girl who was protecting you," he said, arching his eyebrows?

Before I could say anything else the officers left the ward, leaving me curious as to who was going to protect me.

_I hope it's someone young, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep, after an exhausting day.

_**A/N: So that's it! Sorry i didn't upload a new chapter last night. Fanfic wasnt working at all!**_

_**So hope you like it.  
**_

_**Here's the deal, I want at least three more reviews if you want me to update the next chapter (I know, I'm that desperate).**_

_**Pretty please?**_


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling much better.

But I still felt a bit worried as to where I was going to live.

Boy was I a magnet for trouble.

Still, at least I got to leave the hospital today. I was getting sick of the food here.

Who eats oatmeal every day?

And as if the nurse could read my mind, she waltzed in the room with her usual tray of breakfast.

Oatmeal. Belch.

After getting a glare from the nurse, I ruefully picked up my spoon and ate my oatmeal.

With a satisfied grin, the nurse left the room, leaving me by myself.

I quickly chucked the oatmeal into the garbage and turned on the TV to entertain myself.

I settled on a movie called "Man of the House".

It was an hour later when the officers came to pick me up.

"Let's get a move on Bella", said Emmet, excitingly.

I giggled at him while Jasper just rolled his eyes.

I'd gotten to know them the past couple of days.

Emmet was huge and muscular, and you would get frightened just by looking at him. But he was actually a big softie.

Jasper was blond and quiet. He had this sort of essence to make people feel calm around him.

I really liked both of them.

I quickly packed my things, washed myself in the bathroom and changed (finally I could wear normal clothes).

The guys were waiting for me outside the room when I got out.

"Let's go," said Emmet impatiently.

"Just a second, there's something I need to do first," I told them

I ran over to Dr. Warren (that was his name) office to say goodbye.

I gave him a hug and thanked him for everything.

He hugged me back saying the 'you're welcome' without words. I was glad we had parted as friends.

I left his room, and hopped my way back to the officers.

"I'm ready", I announced.

"Good", said Jasper.

So we left the hospital that I was so accustomed to and headed to the airport.

I liked the airport in Phoenix a lot. Since I had lost my memory, I had forgotten how it looked like.

It had a vast glass roof which had dark borders supporting them.

The airport was huge and everywhere you turned, you'd find a cluster of shops.

"Come on Bella, we have to hurry, "said Jasper hurriedly.

We rushed to the check in desk, which was clean and organized (another reason to like this place) and got our plane tickets. To where, I couldn't hear.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

They glanced at each other." Should we tell her?" Asked Jasper.

"Nah. Let her wait till morning", said Emmet, with an evil grin on his face.

I gave them a pouty face but they just laughed and led the way to the gate.

Not too long later, we found ourselves ushered into the airplane, economics class.

One of the flight attendants took a look at Emmet and Jasper and quickly asked if we'd like an upgrade, free of charge.

Amazed at our luck, we sat down on soft, plushy chairs with lots of room to stretch our legs.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until a flight attendant offered me some Prawns.

Grinning, I happily accepted.

It came in a fancy looking cup and some champagne even though I wasn't still legally allowed yet. All too soon, we had landed in a little town called Forks, as the pilot had said in the speakers.

"Forks?" I repeated incredulity.

But all Jasper and Emmet did was just grin.

We left the airplane as soon as we landed and went to get our luggage.

I had a critical eye for everything and I saw that the forks airport was nothing compared to the one in Phoenix.

We rented a car to leave. And not just any car. A Mercedes CLK convertible.

Wow, it was a beauty. They must be immensely rich to afford to _rent_ this kind of car.

So we just drove off to a destination. And notice how I say a. I still didn't know where I was going to live and with whom.

I noticed everything in Forks, since it was such a small town. It had one grocery store; one outdoors sports gear shop, and several small restaurants. There was also a cinema here, but it would probably look like any other place here. Small and Old.

We finally reached one small house right at the edge of the forest. One thing I loved about Forks is that it was really green. I liked the outdoor nature.

So we parked outside the house and the guys helped me with my luggage. They knocked three times on the door and waited.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask a question, the door opened, and out stepped a Greek Adonis with mesmerizing eyes.

_**A/N: were you expecting it to be Edward? I hope this is long enough to make up for the past few days. I just started school again and the teachers are already piling us with homework. (Groan)**_

_**So anyways I'll try from now on to update at least Once a week. 2 tops. And if you want me to update sooner, I want at least 5 more reviews. **_

_**Btw that does not mean you USAtoKSA who has reviewed fro EVERY single chapter (major thanks!)**_ _**So thanks again to everyone who is reading out there and all the reviews so far.**_


End file.
